Home
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: Seth imprinted on Carlisle little sister, who he has not talked to in years. Liz comes and is faced with her brother and a boy. But she not a nice girl. I'm sorry i don't now how to write summary that well but everyone says that.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home

SET AT THE CULLEN HOUSE WITH THE WOLFS PACK, NESSIE IS ALREADY BORN. AFTER BREAKING DAWN.

I don't own anything, used my books by Stephanie Meyer for some dates and what not, But sadly Stephanie Meyers own the twilight saga, I don't

No matter how much I wish.

Carlisle POV

"It here!" Alice yelled.

"What here?" Esme looked at me confused.

"I though that I should have the Volturi sent me the things I asked them to keep when I first went there." I stated signing for the creates, each had the Cullen Crest on the sides. Edward helped me being both into the living room.

Alice looked confused at me "Why aren't you going to show us what inside?"

"No one wants to look at that, there are just some portraits and odd ends."

"I think it would be cool." Seth said looking at me. "Me to" Nessie added jumping into Edwards arms.

"I know I win Carlisle so please show us." Alice said begging from her spot next to Jasper.

"Please Carlisle, I would like to know a little more about you." Said Sam.

I went over and opened the closes box. Esme came and stood beside me. I took the first picture out carefully.

There was a beautiful girl standing in the pink dress. Her curly brown hair was but into a bun. The very first Cullen crest around her neck, a rose marry around her hands.

"Carlisle, who is she?" Esme asked from beside me.

I turned the frame to face the rest of the full living room. Everyone looked at her, I gave a small smile. Leaning her against the wall. Still admiring her for getting everyone to see her.

"Guess." I smiled. Esme gave me one of her caring looks.

"You never told us about anyone you knew, only how you were changed."

"You love her." Jasper said "I can feel it coming from you."

"Seth?" Leah looked at him. Horror crossed her face as she looked at Sam "Did he just imprint on a dead girl?"

After a few seconds Leah took Seth into her arms, that was the first time I have seen Leah act sisterly. I looked at Seth.

"You know I was born in London in the sixteen-Forties."

Seth looked at me "That long ago?"

I smiled a caring smile. " My father was a Anglican pastor, I used to go with him and the town when we had our witch, werewolves, and vampires hunts. He was killed, I took the job. My mother was always very sick. After my father died it was hard for her, then I died." Taking the picture to him "This is Eliza Marry Cullen, she was fourteen years old when I was changed, that my little sister."

"This is the first anyone is every hearing of her. We were close, but she was the fighter, I'm the peace keeper." I got up and went to the create again, taking the frame I knew so well had the rest of her story.

"So my mother died two weeks after I did. Leaving Eliza to be taken in by our Uncle. Who took my father wish and _**tried**_ to fine someone to marry her. He still hand no one worth what my father want for her."

"Tried to find someone, was she that bad?" Emmett asked shocked.

I took a deep breath, how do I tell them she was, in modern terms, a bitch. I heard Edward take in a breath.

"She isn't that bad." Edward said "Is she?"

"A lady when asked to be, but other wise would be un-lady, always wanting to take part in the hunts- even though our father said the best she could do is pray for us. She was always more of a tomboy then a girl. My worse hope was that she would destroy the world by repopulating." I started to laugh "Two months before her sixteenth birthday a vampire changed her."

I sat across of Seth. "This is the only person to every make me loose my temper, I'm ashamed to even say that we have fought and tried to rip each other apart." Esme came on wrapped me in her arms. I turned the picture to face Seth. She looked even more like an angel. Her white skin, hair half in a bun the other down half way to her back. With that I said the one think I thought I would never say "Would you like me to have her come here?"

"Yes." He said looking up at me with the largest smile.

"Now to talk to the sister I haven't talk to for years" I laughed "Prepare yourself."

Please review, and at least read until next chapter when you meet Eliza (aka Liz). Keep in mind this is my second fan fic. So tell me the truth, give advise.


	2. Welcome back

Welcome back LIZ POV 

I stood outside his house. Carlisle called asking me to come to his house. But I know him good enough to know I just need him to blow up at me once and the rest of my time here will be………nice.

I walked up the porch "Carlisle!" The door flew open to see a tiny girl with black hair. "Hello, you must be Eliza."

"Liz."

In the next second there were seven faces looking at me. I raised my eyebrow, giving a cocky smile.

"I feel like a modern princess. Carlisle get your ass down here before I started flirting with these very good-looking guys."

"These are my sons." Carlisle came next to the brown haired women.

"Well, whose fault is that?" I just need him to blow up, at first I did it for fun, just to get Carlisle to mad, so unlike himself. Then we tried to kill each other and just feel apart. I haven't changed, but I guess he has.

"Come in Liz, don't "hit" on any of my children, and act like the lady mom tried to raise you to be. When you are here you only eat animals, if one person dies I will know it is you." Carlisle looked at me as he turned to leave the doorway open.

"I really don't know if I can do all of that very long list you named. It just not me Carlisle. I swear, I'm a smart ass, and I eat people. It had been very nice seeing you again though." I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Eliza, meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward their child Nessie, and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said pointing them all out.

"It Liz, and hi."

"Yes my little Lizzy. I remember." Carlisle looked at me with a small smile.

"Please, I'm over a hundred, I'm so not little any more."

"Your pretty." Nessie said

"Well aren't you cute." I then turned to face Carlisle "So what brought this on brother."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't talked since that big fight in, what year was it, anyway a very long time. I though you hated me for kicking your ass." I smiled playfully at him

"Well, in fairness to my family, I don't like to fight."

I looked around the living room, "Ya, what ever makes you feel like a guy." I picked up the pictures of me "Why do you have this?"

"Keeping priceless things in good order is worth doing. As I see you have keep mothers crest amulet in wonderful shape.

"Well Carlisle I think you just called me priceless, and why wouldn't I keep it."

"Their here." Alice said

"Liz the reason I asked you here was because when a friend of ours saw the picture of you they imprinted on you."

I knew that man needs a reason to call me, although I did take a good chuck of him out when we fought. I looked out the window to see giant wolfs coming toward the porch door. I looked at Carlisle with all the hate I could show.

"Your to much of a wimp to kill me, you need to call in your dogs?"

"Do you know what imprinting is? It mean, um, you're their your soul mate. Your is a werewolf."

Soul mate, I mean, I don't have a mate.

"He is sweet, caring," Carlisle come up to me, well those are all good thing to have in a guy. Then five wolfs turned into people. One went up to where Nessie was; the other came into the room. One come close to me, he was cute, a little too young for me. "This is Seth, he the one that imprinted on you Liz, he fifteen-"

I hissed, "Do I look like a cougar Carlisle? What is that God offal smell, it like wet dog that burning, ow, I'm not really thirsty now. Good news for you, someone gets to live."

**CARLISLE POV**

"Liz, please just listen to me…"

"No! Carlisle, cute little kitty cat," she said pointing to herself, then she pointed to Seth

" Big ass dog! I drink blood, the good kind, he eat what ever the hell he eats. I'm sure that isn't blood. I don't need help getting a guy ether for that matter!!! I have lots of guys."

"Really? Who?" He asked calling my bluff

"You don't know him." I said walking toward the door

"Vampires Mate for life Little Lizzy, you know that as well as I do."

"Liz!! You lost the right to call me "Little Lizzy" when you died and I got sent to Uncles."

"You love our Uncle! It not like I had a chose ether if I could be a vampire!" he said grabbing my arm

"I didn't want to leave you! I watch out for you after but you refused to let me take care of you!" He shouted in my face.

She lowered her eyes to half mass.

"Why do I need a _**man**_ to take care of me, Ow, I'm sorry he not even man he a _**boy**_!"

Then it hit me, this is what she does. Fight. She hasn't changed in any way.

"Do you even remember him anymore?" I asked in a low voice. "You have had so long to forget him. Is that why you haven't found someone to be with."

She hissed at me. I could here Esme take in breath. Liz grabbed me throwing me into the glass wall, shattering it.

"Fuck you." She said pointing at me

I was up in no time.

"Seth want to that to you."

She looked at me, "Men leave, it what they do. He left, father left, you die, them you came back, and then you left again. Why should I put up with it anymore."

I felt crushed. This is all because she had been hurt. By Joshua, father and most of all me. I felt like a monster.

"Liz, I want leave again. Father had no choose. And as much as I hate to say it Joshua was changed into a vampire after he left you at the church."

"I know. I killed him."

"You killed him." I was shocked. My face showing what I felt.

"He left me at the alter, the whole city waiting for me to get my husband. Were was he…AT A WHORE HOUSE!!! He disrespected me and he down cased our family. I killed him _**slowly and painfully. **_ He didn't even see if coming. I burned him, but he bite me first. A month later I was his worse nightmare."

"Uncle tried to find you a husband when you were human, father did too."

"Now one wanted a girl how was case away, everyone found out were he was the day of our wedding. He destroyed my reputation and the Cullen name. What was to let him go around knowing he completely left me died, really did kill me!"

I looked around the room, Liz forgot there were other people there, watching. I went to her and ran her into the woods.

I hugged her. "I won't leave you again. Just let me take care of you, Seth woun't be Joshua." I though she would push me away…. but she hugged me back.

"Promise?" she asked quietly

"I didn't want to leave you in the first place, my Little Lizzy."

Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to write again soon. It would mean the world to me if you would write to me and tell me what you think. Does Lizzy have enough spark, or is she good. Thank you again.

**Love Kristine**


	3. Stay

**I don't own anything, although I wish, but I don't. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

SETH POV

"Were did they go? Who was the guy they were talking about? WERE DID SHE GO!!!"

"Seth shut up!" Leah shouted at her brother "You keep pasting I'll hit you."

"Were did she go?" Seth stopped walking across the floor to look at Edward.

"Out to the woods, they're coming back right now."

Esme looked at Edward and let her breath go.

"You knew about her." Edward didn't say it as a question, but as a fact.

"Yes." Esme said looking down. "When they last talked it ended a horrible way. It took me years to get him to talk about it."

"She'll stay right? I will rip her head off if she leaves Seth." Leah said.

I felt cared about. Leah rarely showed her caring side in front of other people. I felt shocked, crushed, and with every fiber in my body with every cell- madly in love. I wanted to run out into the wood and grab her back. Holding her and never letting her go.

That when she walked in. Carlisle right behind her with a smile in his eyes, not on his lips. I felt a little better knowing she was at least in the same room. A few feet away that I would get rid of but I guess I have to deal with what I can.

LIZ POV

I felt better knowing that I had Carlisle's word that he would not leave. Some how he got me to say I would stay with him and his family. I still didn't like the part about the teenage boy "in love" with me. I keep telling Carlisle I'm not a cougar on the prowl for a hot little man. Then he asked if I though Seth was good looking and if I wasn't a vampire I would have blushed right there. Ha, I'm in a 15/16 year old girl body. I can't help it.

But when I walked in and saw him let a breath out, like he cared about me. I got pissed off. No. I would only let one male enter my life at a time and Carlisle is the only that is this year. He can try again next year.

Esme smiled at Carlisle "I'm glad that you will be staying with us."

"Well, ya." She a sweet women you can tell.

"You hate wearing a corset." Carlisle looked shocked at me.

My mother used to make me were a corset under my dress everyday. She would make it so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to sit down. I would confess to Carlisle that I hated them with such a force that I wished they would go to hell. He asked me why I would wear them, I told him the truth. Mother loved to see me in them.

Today I was wearing a red lace corset and blue jeans with a pair of high heels. I'm only 5' 4" without them.

"Some things get better with age."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So you were them often?" he asked rasing his eyebrow.

"Why?" I felt better doing our banter, it wasn't fighting, just fun.

"Because you wished "this sinful clothing to go to the depth of hell." He sat next to Alice.

"Some things get better with age, take you for example. Put a few centuries on you and now you have a wife." I smiled at him

"True, but I didn't want a wife until I saw Esme."

"Yes, you would rather spent your afternoons in a study then in a bed." I started to laugh at his face, and also Esme's.

"I'll have your stuff sent here."

"No."

"You have nothing?" He looked sad by that thought.

"No, I will buy a house near by and have a friend of mine help me bring my things here."

"I said you could stay here." He looked at me with eyes of pleading

"O please stay, we have a room." Esme said

"No. Ben already bought me a house and will be sending the first of my boxes here tomorrow."

"Were is your house?" Seth asked coming close to me.

"Why? So you can stack me?" I snapped at him.

"Liz!"

"I already have a fan club."

"Is "Ben" one of them?" Seth said coming even closer to me.

"Yes." I said walking right up into his face. "For information he's also gay. Chase, his partner is coming to give me my stuff."

"O…"

"What! I can't have gay friends."

"No it just that I feel better knowing that your not together with him, that all." He said quietly.

"I'm going now to find my house. Bye everyone." I was outside when Seth came up behind me.

"I could help you find it. You don't know the area."

That was true. I had no clue were the hell is house was on what every road it was on. Ben likes to buy house, that way when they need to move it to a nice house.

"W7981 Tharoado drive."

"It's not that far from here, really. I'll show you."

He eagerly shifted into a wolf. I jumped up against the house to see him look down.

"It wasn't form you, it was a spider." I didn't know why I lied to him. To protect him or just to show him that he didn't scare me like this, I really wish it were a spider. So easy.

"Well, lets go."

Thank you, to everyone who wrote to me. Thank to everyone who read and I really hope that you like my story. Thank you. And please review.

Love Kristine


	4. My Home

Ch 4

Liz POV

Ben over did it. So over did it. This house was huge. Of course I had more then enough to fill it but still. I like small ones. Seth turned and changes back into human and I just looked at him.

"I could help you tomorrow with your boxes?" He looked so excited.

"Down boy. I may have to flick you on the nose soon."

I started to walk around and Seth stayed right by me. The kitchen was nice enough; to bad I won't use it. The living room large like I like them to be. The bedrooms nice. The office huge! I looked in the bathroom and just though. 'Why would someone make it yellow?'

It was nice. I went to the stars and started to walk up. The whole top part of the house was open space with two big open windows. I smiled. It was perfect.

Before I knew it I heard footsteps down stars.

"It's a nice house Liz." Esme said to me. Right before I was going to answer her two men came walking in.

"Did I do good or what?" Ben asked. Ben was a darker man with a great built. His eyes red. Chase was a very white skinned man with a swimmers built. Red eyes. I just smiled at them.

"Yes Ben you did good."

Ben came over and hugged me and Chase came over and did the same. Chase ran around the house and was back in a second.

"We need to change the bathroom color. You can't have yellow in your bathroom. Only on your car."

"I know!"

"We'll get everything done. The truck is coming." And with that I could hear a semi-truck coming a few miles away.

"So your Carlisle. I can tell from the pictures." Chase said from where he stood next to Ben.

Ben just looked at me. "Are you setting everything up like before?"

"Yes."

I turned and looked at everyone else. "You can leave." And the truck pulled up.

"No I'll stay." Carlisle said.

I walked over to the truck and pulled the door up. I took five wooden crates. All with the Cullen crest on it and jumped up to through the second story window.

I set them down carefully. I opened one and heard a heart beat coming up the stars.

"Hi." Seth said after a while. "Those guys work fast. The furniture and flat screen TV are already set up. Their getting the bedroom set up now."

I didn't look at him. Only pulled out oil panting with a gold fame, then put it to lean up against where it would be set up later. Then the next and before I knew it I had all the pictures leaning where I would put them up and a glass case where I put all my mothers and fathers items. Like mothers glass angel and one of dad's crosses and rosemary. I put the light to shine on the case.

"Wow, these are amazing Liz. All this stuff is just great." He said looking at a picture of the family posed. Then there was one of every member of our family and one of me, one of mother and father and one of my brother and me. Two really, one before our change and one after.

Then he was about to touch one when I was there and, sad, I broke his figure.

He hissed in a breath and then everyone was there.

"Don't touch anything." I looked over at the Cullen's, all looking with wide eyes at all the things I kept with the Cullen family. My brother looked touched.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at them. "Get out!" They left after that. Seth stood in the same spot, straighten out his finger.

"Why did you get so upset with them in here?" he whispered coming over to me.

I was still breathing hard and I was shacking. I could hear Ben and Chase down stairs telling everyone I had always been protective of this room. It was right. My life was great…for the most part.

I was so busy thinking this all I didn't realize that that he was touching my face and moving closer. Then he hugged me.

I froze.

Then freaked out and flew across the room hitting the wall.

I am so sorry that it has taken two years for me to start this story again. I feel really bad about it but I just had a really big writer block with it.

Anyway please review and let me know what you think.

Love Kristine


	5. Yelling

Ch 5 Liz POV

My back hit the wall and I heard the snap from inside of my wall. I stopped breathing and just stayed were I was…away from him. I tried to make myself not feel like a fool for breaking the wall but that wasn't going to happen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" my voice rose as I yelled at him. Ben ran in next to me and looked at me.

"You didn't like the house you want to break it! I spend how long trying to find a nice house for you and this is what I get as a thank you? A broken wall?"

But I didn't hear a word that he said. I just pulled myself together and dusted off the plaster that had fallen on me.

Now I'm getting yelled at because Seth is the one who should be yelled at. I started to slowly make my way toward Seth. The tiny boy trapped in a body to big for him.

"Do not touch me." I said in a low voice "Do not touch anything; your dirty little human fingers will ruin the painting. "

By this time I was standing in front of him. "I will not think twice about breaking any bone in your body…who know? Maybe I'll like it."

Carlisle came back up and with his family and Ben and Chase looked like they had lost a war. Which they had if it was to keep the Cullen out of the room.

"I keep it so when I get angry I can burn a picture of you." I said to Carlisle, it was a complete lie but who would know?

"I would." Came Edward from his spot next to Bella.

I turned my head to look at him, what I thought.

"I would you know are lying. I can read your mind." He said matter of factly.

"Well don't you feel special?" I said.

"Liz, I know why you kept it all." Carlisle said to me.

I turned my head to look at him. "Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand." I said like I was talking to a child.

I heard him let out a breath. "It's alright to want to hold on to those things that have meaning to us. I have fathers cross hanging on a wall in my home. Your pictures will be put up in my office. It's human of us to do this. I'm sure Seth can bring out the human in you more."

I put my hand on my hip "I eat humans, their's for dinner."

"Wrong" Carlisle came closer to me "You eat animals now. I think we should all leave Liz and Seth alone, Ben and Chase why don't you come over to my home."

And with that he walked away.

"Do not leave me alone with him." I pointed at Seth and Ben and Chase followed the Cullen's out of the room.

"Think of him as a life sized teddy bear that you can hug." Ben winked at me.

"Is that what you do with Chase?" I asked but he just laughed and walked out.

I heard everyone run the way toward the Cullen house and so I did the only thing I could. I turned to face Seth.

Hey everyone, if you can review and tell me what you think? After two years of not writing it is a little hard to get back in to my Liz talking back mood. But thanks for reading.

Love Kristine


	6. Bad Dog

Ch 6

Liz POV

Bad friends! Ben and Chase are just worse than being friends with the Devil. At least I'm sure the Devil would not have left me alone with Seth…he might have just watched and laughed.

"There is no way in hell I will huge you like a freaken teddy bear." I said to him and put my hands on my hips.

"I would be happy if you would let me stand 5 feet from you." He said softly.

I glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked shocked at me.

"Because you're my imprint, my other half so to say." He looked at me and came a foot closer.

I had no place to go because I was against the wall already.

"I'm old, older than anything you can think of." I said in a hope that maybe I would gross him out with my age. "Like doing your great great great grandma if we had sex."

"Doesn't matter cause you don't look a year pass my age." He said with another foot gone.

"I know what you are up to and I don't like it." I said as he took another step.

"What am I doing? I'm just walking around the room." He said with a child like joke.

"I'll throw you out so help me God I will!" I shouted at him.

"It really doesn't matter your age because I bet you're just a teenager yet." He said looking at me with such a look I almost felt like a teenage girl again.

"I like bad boys and your just not my type." I looked at him not moving my hands from my hips.

"Well…you're into bad boys but yet you're still single? Maybe it's time to try a nice guy?"

"Well!" I had nothing…it was true though I was still single and no guy has keep my eye longer than a few months if they were good looking.

I came back to his hot breath on my face he was so close. I froze once again.

"I'll throw you out…go back to the Cullen with your tail between your legs!" I shouted at him but I was freaking out! I still did not move any part of my body.

"How about we do something I would never do but you would like." He said in a soft voice.

"What!" I snapped at him. Everything in my body was screaming at me to push him away.

He lips touched mine before I knew what to do. I could feel the warmth that was coming from him, my lips felt warm for the first time in years. But after he pulled away he blushed and gave a small smile.

I snapped…not in any way I would have thought I would. I forced my lips onto his with my hands in his hair and he reacted. Putting his hands on my hips and I was shocked he kept up with me so well.

Than my brain finally caught up with me and I pushed him away…

And screamed.

Thank you for reading and please review. I hope you liked it because I do like this fanfiction and I will always keep updating now because I have two weeks break until my summer classes' start and work get crazy.

Thank you.


	7. I didn't attack you!

**Ch 7**

**Seth POV**

One moment I had cool lips on mine and the next I was covering my ears trying to stop the high pitch sounds that was coming from somewhere I didn't know. I opened my eyes after it had stopped and looked into Liz's. She was breathing hard and could see her shoulders moving with her breath.

"What was that for?" I asked slowly. My ears ringing still from her personal dog whistle.

"You attacked me?" she asked more a question then an answer. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You attacked me too." I said.

"Well you did first." She stated her voice still unsure of what she was saying.

"I was trying to be a bad boy." I tried to defend myself to her.

"It doesn't come very easy for you does it?" she said in a tone of voice I was sure was her trying to be a bitch again.

"Well I think it worked." I gave a small smile "You kissed me back didn't you?"

Her nostrils flared a little at that.

"Against my better judgment, maybe I was trying to smash your face in." she stated her hands once again going to her hips.

"Were you trying to smash my face in with your lips?" I asked her with my eyes wide and trying to look shocked but I could not stop my lips from showing a smile.

She turned her face away from me and took a deep breath.

"Well, I could have. Maybe I'll just tell my brother you did?" she said turning back to me.

"Carlisle knows you and Edward can read your mind." I told her.

"True I guess…but from what I know brothers are all protective aren't they?" She cocked her eyebrow at me. I thought of Leah, after what happened between Sam and her I don't let anyone near her I do not trust. Hell I had a hard time letting her in the same room as Sam after we had phased.

"You're telling me you didn't like it?" I said moving close to her once again.

"I've had better." She said was slit eyes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth…I feel like you would be a liar?" I moved closer to her.

"I'll scream again. Don't test me puppy!" she yelled at me.

"You want a bad boy and I will be a bad boy." I said. If I was telling the truth I was trying to work up the courage to kiss her again. I wasn't a bad boy. I was a good boy. I would like to take her on dates, walk on the beach, if she ate I would say talk her to nice places but I don't think they serve blood.

"…and if you think that-" she was still talking? Shoot what did I miss? I thought to myself once again. I took a deep breath and moved my head towards her again. Cool lips, hard against mine. I saw fireworks against mine eyelids. But then again maybe all the guys did with their imprints. She pulled away and lead down to pick up a piece of plaster. She looked at me with a small smile before she throws it out the window.

"Go fetch." She said. I smiled at her but I heard the Cullen coming back, their feet hardly touching the ground.

"I want to unpack!" She shouted.

"I swear I'll be a good boy and you won't know I am even here." I stated with the small hope she would let me stay.

She muttered a few words and for a moment I though how an angel would say such things…but then again she wasn't an angel as much as my own personal demon.

Before I moved away from her I gave her a smile and kissed her check.

"Fucking stand in the corner or I'll flick you on the nose!" I smiled at her and walked a few feet away to sit on a box.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I write faster when I see good ones.


	8. Pretty face bad words

**Ch 8**

**Seth POV**

I sat on a box and watched her walk around the room making sure everything was in the right spot. She would mutter under her breath swear word. I smiled at her when she would look at me. Then she would swear again. It stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Why was my imprint a vampire? Why? What could I have done that I had this girl…women…teenager? She was hard to deal with, she drank blood, she was mean, rude beyond believe. Yet she was mine. Mine. That was something I never thought of yet. She was mine.

"Wipe your smile off your face or I will do it for you!"

I came back to the room to see the red eyes of the female on my mind.

"I was smiling?" Asking her in a tone that was a little…cocky.

What was she doing to me? I am a nice boy. Sweet has been used in my name many times. Yet here I was! Her I am trying to be a "bad boy" for and she looks at me with her raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

"Yes and I don't like it." she waved her hand over me and went back to work.

"So I can't smile around you?" I asked making sure that my smile did not leave my face.

"That is the best way of thinking of it! Don't smile, laugh, or giggle."

This time I raised my eyebrow at her "You think I giggle?" I made my face so that I was hurt.

"Yes." She said simply as she looked at me.

"I don't giggle."

She laughed at me.

"I don't!" I shouted at her.

"Sure. I'm sure that you do not giggle." She said.

I let out a sigh and looked at her angrly.

"O is the big bad wolf mad?"

"Yes. I am." I said to her.

"Good." And with that she turned her back on me once again. My thoughts once again returned to the little vampire women in front of me.

**Thank you for all who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to know that people like my story. And I hope to be updating more now. I have it figured out what to write. I'm sorry it took how many years for me to get over the writer's block. **


	9. Some People's Kids

**Ch 9**

**Seth POV**

"What do you mean 'other people's kids?" I asked following her as she walked into an office room.

Liz turned to look at me; putting her hands on her hips again. I gave myself a little smirk. It was kind of cute…if she didn't do it because she was mad…happy…upset…really any mood.

"Right there!" she pointed at me "just following me into another room. Not leaving me alone so that I can do anything." Turning as she spoke and started to pull out books from the boxes.

"How many of those do you have?" I asked looking to see the whole box full.

"Only twelve boxes." She said putting them on the shelf. It wrapped around the room until only one wall had a area the was a desk under a few shelves.

"Can I help?" I asked picking up one and reading the title. "That's not English." I pulled a few out also to see that they also were not.

"After how many years on this earth you pick up a few things when you go and spend a 50 years in a country." She took a few more out of the box. "I don't think you can help because I'm putting them in their writing and you can't tell the difference."

"Have any in English?" I joked with her and took a few more out; giving them to her as she reached for them.

"Of course I do! I am an English woman after all." She then looked at me "or have you forgotten how old I am."

"No I remember." I said reaching down to grab a few more for her.

"And?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"What?" I copied her actions.

"Does it bother you?"

"Nope, in fact I think we should go on a date…" I said keeping my eyes on her.

"What?" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
"I like older women." I said giving her my goof smile.

She made a big sigh and it was silence forever. My heart started to pick up. Did I do something wrong? I must of. Why haven't she said anything. God she is going to say no! I started to take deep breaths.

"…yes….but it will only be to a movie…and don't act like you are right now!" she turned away and started to get back to organizing her books. "I don't need you to pass out."

**Thank you for reading. I know the story is coming along slow and I hope you all bear with me. I hope you like and please review; also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	10. Say Yes

**Ch 10**

**Liz POV**

"Why are you breathing on my neck?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice, gladly I failed.

"You're my soul mate." He said it so easy!

I slowly turned to look at him. That was his answer? I thought of what to do for a long time until I found the right thing. Seth was still looking at me and I did what I have wanted to do for the longest time….I flicked him on the nose.

"Bad boy… no treats for you." I smiled to myself.

I knew that would feel good and by God it did.

"Ouch." Seth said rubbing his nose, "Maybe they picked me because you need to be nicer."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think I'm nice." Once again putting my hands on my hips and standing with my back stiff.

"Really?" he asked raising one eyebrow and turning his mouth to the side.

"Yes, I think I am. I'm nice enough that I haven't thrown you out the window yet. Isn't that nice?" I asked with a smirk.

"You could be nicer." He said with a smile.

"No I can't" I laughed "It's just not in my DNA."

"Your brother is nice and you have the same DNA kinda."

"You want me to be a man?" I asked.

A look of horror washed over Seth's face before he realized I was joking. Really I think I'm funny but some people just don't have as good of a humor as I do.

"Some people kids. I tell ya." I said and started to walk away into another room to unpack.

Of course Seth followed. "What about some peoples kids?"

**Thank you for reading. I know the story is coming along slow and I hope you all bear with me. I hope you like and please review; also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
